Truth or Dare TMMstyle
by x-Enchanting-Mirror-x
Summary: Story with me! I Kind a interview TMM... TRUTH OR DARE! Please review your dares or truths.
1. Chapter 1: Let the game begin!

Shana: "Hi everyone! This is my first Truth or Dare with TMM. Say hi everyone!

Ichigo: "Hi there!"

Minto: "Hey."

Zakuro: "Hi."

Pudding: "HAAY, NA NO DA!"

Lettuce(bows): "Hello, nice to be here."

Masaya: "Haay!"

Keiichero and Ryou: "Hi."

Pai and Tart: "Hello."

Shana: "Wait a minute? Where's Kish?"

Ichigo (shivers): "I think I don't want to know."

Pai: "He's always late."

(rippling air and Kish appears.)

Shana (running over and tackle him down in a hug): "KISH! You're here, finally."

Kish: "Yeah great. Now get off me so I can breathe."

Tart: "Told you it isn't fun!"

Shana points at the floor that everybody have to sit. When they all did the game started… a little.

Shana: "Well we're all here, but I don't have any questions!"

Ryou: "How smart of you."

Kish (points at Masaya): "Why's that here?"

Shana leans over to Kish and whispers something in his ear causing him to smirk evilly.

Kish: "Welcome Masaya, I appreciate that you've come to us."

Ichigo: "What the heck is wrong with him?"

Shana and Kish: "You'll see."

Pai: "This is kind a boring."

Tart: "Yeah! This isn't fun."

Shana: "Because! This is the first chapter and readers still have to send me truth questions and dares."

Zakuro(monotone): "I like this game."

Minto: "Yes, onee-sama is right. This game is supposed to be fun later."

Keiichero: "Somebody wants cake?"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Shana: "Wait! This is a short chapter and I have to say it's over know and they can review their truth and dare things!"

Kish: "It's over review whatever! I'm hungry!"

Tart: "You're always!"

Shana: "This is the end so review please! I have to know dares and truths (for every character here!!) or else I'm not able to upload. Maybe you could answer this two questions to for me!?  
1. What are Kish, Pai and Tart to me? (Family or what else)  
2. What is Ryou to me? (Family or what else)

Kish: "Ciaoooo!! Let's eat."

Shana: "I wonder what your fan girls will send."


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss the sheep

Shana: "Yeah! Finally the first review!! Who wants to read it?"

Tart (grabs the paper): "I'll! Here it goes:

_**Shana: Which Tokyo Mew Mew Character is your faveorite? What are the aliens  
to you? What is Ryou to you? (figured you'd want to share that with us ;) )**_

Ichigo: You relize that's a ridiculously shallow answer to the "Why do you  
like Masaya?" question? If not, you do now. I'd just like to say I'm not a fan  
of you with any of the three people the creators intended you to be with. For  
that reason, go on a date with Vaati.

Lettuce: You are defiently my faveorite female character, so I'll be nice for  
now, here's a Barnes & Nobel gidt card. Use it wisely.

Kish: Heh-heh, torture time. Dress up as a sheep and have everyone smack you  
around like on the sheep launching app for the iPhone.

Masaya: Yay! More torturing! I'm an enviormental activist suppourter (totally  
different than a tree hugger by the way, I care, but I'm not in love with  
trees), so I won't make you kill a tree or anything like that, but really, go  
jump in a lake with a heavy object tied to your foot, after you pass out, not  
drown, you may come back.

Tart: All right ,I've used this in a different T/D, but with a different  
character, whatever, it was funny. *snaps and Tart is now a girl* You can't  
change back til you make out with a guy, and making-out doesn't mean a quick  
little kiss, I shouldn't have to set guidelines for that though.

Wow, that was kinda long, ah well, makes for a longer more entertaining  
chapter, at least I hope so.

Kish: "That's pure evil!"

Shana: "I think you would look extremely cute in a sheep costume!"

Kish (smirks): "Be right back."

Shana: "Okay now to answer the questions. Ehm, favorite character. Female: I guess Pudding (maybe Ichigo if she wasn't a crybaby at times). Male: Kish!! The aliens are to me… ehm… Tart kind a hates me for what I'm doing to him, Pai is nice to me so I guess he's my friend. Kish is my secret crush (DON'T TELL HIM!!). Ryou is my oniichan!"

Ichigo (sarcastic): "Okay. Oh I sudden realize that it's a ridiculously shallow answer to the "Why do you like Masaya?" question."

Shana (snips her fingers and Vaati appears) : "Have fun with your date Ichigo."

Ichigo walks out with Vaati.

Lettuce: "Hontoni arigato! I'll use it wise."

Lettuce runs to her closet and makes a list of everything she still needs, it's about three or four things.

Mint: "Have fun shopping."

Zakuro: "Pick the right thinks."

Lettuce nods and run to the mall. Kish teleports in, he's wearing a sheep costume.

Kish: "This sucks."

Shana (gives him a bell): "You have to wear this, so I can't lose you! Damn I don't even know what she means with 'sheep launching app for the iPhone' is that some kind of reclame?"

Mint: "Don't know, but I feel like smack him!"

Pudding: "Pudding to, na no da!"

Mint, Pudding and Zakuro walk over to Kish and smack him. At that moment Ichigo and Lettuce came back, Lettuce with a bag filled with clothes and Ichigo with a sad look on her face. Ichigo sees Kish and smacks him hard to the floor, Lettuce walks over and carefully smack him. Shana smacks him to, on his head. Then finally it only left were Ryou, Pai and Tart(wearing a dress). They smack him at the same time on his head, Kish now

Shana: "Oh guys, I think he fainted."

Ichigo: "I couldn't care less."

Pudding: "That's not nice Ichigo-oneechan."

Shana: "Time for Masaya's torture… I mean dare. Where's that tree hugger?"

Masaya: "I'm here! I was looking for a rock that I can tie on my foot."

Masaya walks in with a heavy looking rock on his foot.

Masaya: "Whaaa! There's a dead sheep on the floor!"

Mint: "No, that's Kish. Let's go to the lake."

Shana snaps her fingers, they appear at a lake. Masaya jumps in the lake.

Ichigo: "Aoyama-kun!!!"

The other burst out in laughter, they see that Masaya had passed out. Shana snapped her fingers and they are in the room again, Masaya is on the floor with Ichigo beside of him.

"Aoyama-kun? Aoyama-kun!" No answer yet.

Shana (evil): "Time for you dare Tart!"

Tart: "Whaaaaaa!!! I don't wanna!"

Ryou: "To bad you spoiled brat. It's a dare and you have to do it!"

Tart: "Who do you call a brat!"

Shana: "Guys stop fighting! Tart do your dare. Oniichan stop teasing on Tart."

Ryou: "Fine I'll pick somebody else (glancing at Kish) to tease."

Zakuro: "Do you have from fish, the tuna?"

Mint: "Nope, you have to grab a chart onee-sama."

Pai walks in and sees the big mess that used to be a room. Minto and Zakuro in a corner playing a game, Ryou arguing with Shana, Tart observing the room to see who will be victim of his dare, Ichigo besides Masaya shaking him lightly and Pudding almost jumping on Kish to wake him up. Lettuce sat quiet in a chair staring at incoming Pai.

Pai: "SILENCE!"

Everybody stops.

Pai: "Just go on with this stupid game thing."

Pudding: "Pai-oniichan is jealous because he doesn't have a dare, na no da!"

Pai: "I'll never be."

Mint: "Don't worry Pai, if you want it so badly you can be part of Tart's dare."

Pai turns around and walks out the room mumbling something like 'have fun' or something else.

Lettuce: "Pai-san! Wait for me, can I come with you please?"

Lettuce runs out the room after Pai. Kish wakes up.

Shana: "So Tart, who is your victim?"

Pudding: "Kishu-oniichan is finally awake, na no da!"

Mint: "Morning sunshine."

Kish (growls): "I hate dares."

Tart walks over to Kish and takes his seat in his lap.

Kish: "Tart, what the hell are you doing?"

Tart: "You're gone kill me right?"

Kish: "What for?"

Tart quickly press his lips against Kish's who falls backward with Tart on top. Tart grabs Kish's arms so he could hardly struggle. A couple of seconds later Tart releases Kish who immediately punches the poor little alien on his head.

Kish: "What the hell was that for?"

Tart: "I-I'm sorry! It was a dare."

The others burst out in laughter, even Zakuro rolls over the floor from laughing to hard.

Mint: "Hah! I love this game."

Kish: "I hate dares!"

Shana: "Oh don't worry Kish, I might get worse!"

Kish (hugs Shana): "As long if you are here."

Shana blush and Ryou stands up walking straight to Kish. He pushes him away.

Ryou: "Hands of my sister!"

Kish: "Dude relax! It's like I'm gone hurt her."

Ryou: "You wouldn't even get the chance to think about it."

Kish (smirks): "To late! I'm already thinking about it."

Ryou: "You…"

Kish and Ryou start a fight.

Mint: "Shana, shouldn't you do something?"

Shana: "Why? Their fighting for me, I enjoy this!"

Pudding: "Shana-oneechan is pure evil, na no da!"

Shana: "Yeeeaaah. Well it seems like I'm not gone get any more reviews for this chapter so it will end up here."

Pudding: "Sayonara, na no da!"


	3. Chapter 3: Thriller in the closet

Shana: "YEAH!!!!! I'm so freaking happy! I already got 3 new reviews."

Mint: "Okay let's go on then I have a ballet practice."

Shana: "First I want to introduce someone who'll assist me. Here isssssssssssssssssss Izumi!!"

Zakuro: "Izumi?"

Shana: "Izumi A.K.A Essence of gold."

Izumi: "Haay there!"

Shana: "Izumi we'll do your dares later."

Izumi: "Aaahw."

Ryou: "Can we go on now?"

Pai: "I have important things to do."

Kish: "Like what? Reading books?"

Tart: "Where's Pudding?"

Pudding (jumps on Tart): "I'm here, na no da!"

Keiichero: "Somebody cake?"

Everybody: "Later!"

Kish: "I WANT SOME!"

Izumi: "Shana-oneechan! Can I read the first review?"

Shana: "Sure."

Izumi: " From –Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress-  
_**Moving on.  
Ichigo: For insolence and my utter dislike for you, you shall pay dearly. I dare you to get wasted and then get locked in a room with Tart, we'll see what happens. *smirks*.**_

_**Pai: You're my faveorite, so what did you and Lettuce do?**_

_**Ryou: Do something smexy to win Lettuce's heart, seriously, LettucexRyou is my faveorite pairing.**_

_**Vaati: How was the date with Ichigo? How 'bout a flashback?**_

_**Eh, I'm not inspired right now, those are pretty lame…**__**"**_

Kish: "Heh heh, this is fun!"

Shana(grabs a steel pole): "I wanna beat her up!"

Shana starts to hit Ichigo with the steel. Ichigo screams and start bleeding, then finally falls down to the ground. Shana drags Ichigo in a room.

Kish (grabs Tart by his shirt): "I got the midget."

Tart: "Let me go you pervert!"

Kish throws Tart in the room and locks it.

Kish: "Mwrhoehahahahaha!"

Pai rubs the back of his head and Lettuce blushes.

Pai: "We read a vacation book. We kind a like the same places."

Lettuce: "H-hai! Pai-san and I thought it would be fun to go on vacation with each other, I mean the whole group."

Izumi: "Yeah, do you expect us to believe that?"

Lettuce head is now so red it looks like she's about to explode!

Lettuce: "I-i-i-i-it's true!!!"

Mint: "Relax Lettuce."

Ryou stands up and walks to Lettuce. He put off his shirt and does some poses to show his muscles. Lettuce looks shocked as he brings her down to the ground sitting on top of her.

Ryou (smiles charming): "Hey Lettuce, what about a date?"

Lettuce(blushes deeper if that's possible): "S-Shirogane-san."

Kish: "Hey! He steals my tactics!"

Shana (giggles): "And that's my brother!"

Ryou (smirks): "So? What about it honey?"

Kish: "Okay hold me back! I'm gone kill him!"

Shana (grabs Kish's arm): "Kish! Leave it, it's my story."

Kish: "I'll kiss you if you let me go."

Shana (blushes): "I-I'm not interested in that, now leave my brother alone please."

Kish: "Fine."

Lettuce: "I-I would love to go on a date with you."

Pai looks angrily at Ryou, Kish stands behind Pai.

"Do you feel the anger Pai? Do you feel it? You want to kill him don't you? Oh yeah you would."

Pai (hits Kish in his face): "Shut up you damn brat!"

Shana snaps her fingers and Vaati appears.

Izumi: "Vaati tell us about your date with Ichigo."

Vaati: "It wasn't fun at all."

_Flashback.  
Ichigo and Vaati are in the cinema watching a super 'romantic' horror movie. Ichigo smiles at him with dirty teeth._

_Vaati: "This is pretty fun, isn't it?"_

_Ichigo: "Yeah… I don't know what to say. You're so hot Vaati!"_

_Vaati looks at her and hit her._

_Vaati: "Don't joke around."_

_Ichigo throw up on the floor._

_Vaati: "That's gross! Okay that's it I'm outta here."_

_End of flashback._

Izumi: "Aahw poor Vaati."

Zakuro: "Yup, now send him away so we can go further."

Shana snaps her fingers and Vaati disappears.

Shana: "I think we should let Tart and Ichigo out now, for the next review I mean."

Zakuro opens the door and sees Tart sleeping on Ichigo's lap while she pets him.

Zakuro: "Now that's unexpected."

Masaya: "What the heck? Ichigo come over here, we're about to read the next review."

Izumi: "Can I read it again Shana-oneechan?"

Shana: "Hai, go ahead."

Izumi: "From Midnight Tornado  
_**Pai: I have a dare for you~! Since you're my favorite alien =3 Kill Ryou – wait.. no… gain Lettuce's trust then ask her out while I kill something…**_

_**Shana: Can I kill Ryou? *clutches gun***_

Ryou: "People are so nice."

Pai (walks to Lettuce): "Lettuce-san, please trust me, I would never hurt you or do anything to you that you don't want."

Lettuce: "O-of course I trust you Pai-san."

Pai: "Will you go out with me then?"

Lettuce (blushes): "O-o-okay. But can we go together with Shirogane-san?"

Pai: "Sure, whatever."

Ryou: "Shana, you won't let me be killed, right?"

Shana: "Sorry nii-chan, this one is completely out of my hands."

Shana snaps her fingers and Midnight Tornado appears with a gun.

Midnight Tornado: "Hello Ryou."

Ryou: "WHAAAAAAAAA!!"

Ryou starts to run but not fast enough. Midnight Tornado kills him with three shots.

Midnight Tornado: "Thanks Shana!"

Shana (smiles): "You're welcome."

Shana snaps her fingers and Midnight Tornado disappear as Ryou appears again. Ryou slaps Shana in her face.

Ryou: "That's for letting your brother get shot."

Shana pretends like crying, Kish appears for Ryou with evil face and his daggers.

Kish: "Slap her again and I'll kill you, forever this time."

Ryou walks away.

Shana: "Yay! Thanks Kish."

Kish: "Any time kochiitaa-chan **(a cheetah is my favorite animal)** let's read the last review."

Izumi: "Yay! My review, I wanna help!"

Zakuro: "I'm hardly in the chapter!"

Mint: "So am i."

Tart: "What about me?"

Keiichero: "I'm baking cake."

Pudding: "Pudding wants to be in it to, na no da!"

Shana: "So, now you're in it. Zakuro read the next review please."

Izumi (happy): "My review!!"

Zakuro: "Sure.  
_**Another one of these… ah well. It's good!  
LOL!  
And again, LOL!  
Okay then…**_

_**I have a dare!  
Pai: You have to sing a duet of your choice either Zakuro or Lettuce.  
Ryou: Turn into a cat and climb the curtains, then eat a raw fish or a tin of cat food. Your choice.  
Zakuro: Sing 'Thriller', complete with moon walking.  
Masaya: Kiss mint, Shana or one of the aliens. Your choice, again. Heh heh, I'm evil. Then go hide in a closet for a few hours. You don't like it? CRY YOURSELF A RIVER IN ONE OF YOUR RECYCLED-FIBED HANDKERCHIEFS, YOU TREE-HUGGER GARY-STUE!  
Apologies, rant over.  
Ichigo: Share a strawberry with either Ryou or Kish.  
Can I be on this game as Izumi, my fanfic Mew alterego? And help with dares and stuff? Please, Shana-oneechan!  
Izzy.**_

Pai: "I think I don't like this one, but since Zakuro has to sing Thriller I will joy her."

Ryou turns in Alto and climbs in the curtains.

Shana: "Nii-chan!!! Those were brand new!"

Ryou meows.

Izumi: "Ryou!! I got ya some food! I couldn't choose between raw fish and cat food so I decided to take cat food with raw fish in it."

Ryou glares at Izumi then eat it all and throw up in the toilet.

Zakuro and Pai: "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

**(Zakuro dances and moon walks through the room while Pai is doing the last part of the song)**  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

Zakuro falls down on a chair resting her voices. Mint, Shana and the aliens look from each other to Masaya and then cover their mouths.

Masaya: "Aahw come on! I'm not that bad."

Shana: "Yeah right."

Masaya quickly grabs Shana's hands and kisses her.

Shana: "DAMN! Why me?"

Kish: "Oh you're so gone get it you dumb tree-hugger."

Ryou: "Yeah! First time I agree with Kish. For doing such a cruel thing to my sis, I'll make you pay!"

Ichigo: "Don't steal away my text!"

Ryou and Kish grab Masaya and pull him in a closet, Ryou locks the door.

Shana: "Yay! They care for me."

Ryou and Kish: "Just a little."

Ryou: "Because you own this story and you'll kill us if we don't help you?"

Shana: "That's so not true! You talk like I'm evil."

Mint: "Is that something new?"

Izumi: "Don't be so mean to Shana-oneechan."

Shana: "Yeah and… HEY! YOU DID THIS TO ME IZUMI!"

Shana let Izumi shrink and picks her up.

Izumi: "I-I'm sorry! Please, Shana-oneechan."

Shana let Izumi grow to her normal size.

Shana: "For your punishment you have to stay with Masaya in the closet!"

Izumi (fall on her knees): "No! Everything but not that! Please!"

Shana (cross her arms over her chest): "Kish?"

Kish: "Hai?"

Shana: "Put her in the closet."

Kish put Izumi in the closet.

Shana: "Don't worry I'll let you out in a minute."

Pudding: "Shana-oneechan is evil again, na no da!"

Mint: "Yeah Pudding, you should better run for your life."

Pudding runs away screaming.

Lettuce: "That was quit evil to Minto-san."

Ichigo: "Do I really have to share my precious strawberry with one of those?"

Shana: "Yes, so? What's the problem?"

Pai: "She's selfish as always. Just do it pathetic pink one."

Ichigo: "But Ryou smells like fish and Kish is…. Kish."

Kish and Ryou: "HEY!"

Ichigo cuts the strawberry in half and gives the other half to Kish.

Ichigo: "Here you can have it. Since you have your kochiitaa-chan you don't need me anymore."

Kish wraps his arm around Ichigo's waist and eats the strawberry.

Kish: "Wrong koneko-chan!"

Ichigo: "NO!!!!!!"

Shana let Izumi out of the closet.

Shana: "You've learn from you mistake?"

Izumi: "Hai Shana-oneechan."

Shana (smiles): "Okay then! Sorry for putting you in the closet with your worst nightmare."

Izumi: "It's okay, I think I need to rest one more chapter. I think I have a trauma, see you over two chapters."

Lettuce: "Sure, you need to get some rest Izumi-san."

Pudding: "Be well soon Izumi-oneechan."

Mint: "Good luck."

Keiichero: "Please accept this cake."

Kish (almost crying): "M-my cake!"

Keiichero: "Don't worry I have some for you to."

Kish (follows Keiichero): "YAY!"

Tart: "I'm tired, I'm gone sleep."

Pudding: "Me to, na no da."

Pudding and Tart fall asleep together.

Shana: "Eh… I guess this is the end of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR DARES!! AND DON'T FORGET TRUTH'S!"

Masaya: "LET ME OUT!!!"


	4. Chapter 4: Shirtless love

Shana: "Jeuy! Chapter three is up!"

Ichigo: "Took you TOO long."

Shana: "If you don't like it then you try to make all my test and homework! I'm going insane."

Mint: "Whatever, just move on."

Pudding: "Pudding likes it, na no da!"

Shana: "Okay I have to study for my history test. Who wants to read the next review?"

Ryou: "I'll do it."

Shana: "Yay! Onii-chan!"

Ryou: "This review is from Midnight Tornado.

**You can call me Jazz ^^**

**Ryou: I hate you! How dare you sit on Oneechan and blind me by your shirtless-ness!**

**Pai: Kill Ryou~?**

**Ryou: Leave Oneechan alone… and go blind Ichigo by your shirtless-ness…**

**Keiichiro: How have you done it? Put up with Ryou all these years?**

**Zakuro: Is it true love Keiichiro"**

Kish: "Aahw… nothing for me?"

Tart: "I'm not in it as well!"

Pudding: "Pudding to, na no da!"

Shana: "NOBODY MOVE!"

Everybody freezes.

Shana: "I discovered something in the reviews. I have to let Pudding running the chapter."

Pudding: "Me, na no da?"

Others: "Her?!"

Shana: "Yep, now I can read a book. Good luck Pudding."

Kish: "Wait for me! I'll read with you."

Shana and Kish walk to a corner of the room and sit down on a chair, Shana in Kish's lap.

Pudding: "Time for the dares!! Pai-oniichan, take it away, na no da!"

Pai grabs a knife and a piece of wood.

Pai: "I think wood is more fun, because it takes longer."

He throws the knife away and it hardly missed Mint.

Mint: "Hey!"

Pai ignores her and walks to Ryou.

Ryou:"S-Shana! You can't let this happen to me, you won't? Please say I'm right."

Pai: "Can I kill Ryou?"

Shana: "Be back before dinner."

Ryou: "SHANA!"

Pai hits Ryou hard on his back, Ryou falls down with a growl. Pai hit him again on his head, on his legs, on his chest, Ryou doesn't move anymore. Blood streams out of his body.

Pudding: "Oops, I forgot! Ryou-oniichan has still a dare to do. NA NO DA!"

Ryou appears after the 'na no da' and looks around.

Ryou: "I'm back! Haha! In your face Pai!"

Pai: "Watch it! I can send you back again."

Pudding: "Stop fighting! Ryou-oniichan go blind Ichigo-oneechan."

Ichigo: "What!?"

Ryou pulls his shirt of and pinches Ichigo down to the ground. He does some sort of lap-dance on her. Ichigo covers her eyes.

Ichigo: "Aaaah!! My eyes!"

Masaya: "Ichigo-chan!!"

Masaya pulls Ichigo away from Ryou. Masaya walks back and slaps Ryou in his face.

Pudding: "Ouch! That must hurt! Okay, Keiichero-oniichan, your question."

Keiichero: "How I put up with Ryou for so many years? Easy! I bake cake and ignore him, I cover my ears, and I built a robot so he would think he was talking to me but in fact he was talking to my robot. Unfortunately the robot exploded because of his complaining so I had to listen to him for a few months. It was horrible."

Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Ichigo wipe the tears from their eyes.

Mint: "That's the saddest story I've ever heard."

Lettuce: "I feel so sorry for you, Akasaka-san."

Pudding: "On with Zakuro-oneechan's question."

Zakuro: "Eh… I think I have to say yes. It is true love. Since I supported him in his life with Ryou, we fell in love."

Keiichero gently kisses Zakuro.

Ichigo: "Aahw! That's so sweet."

Masaya: "We are sweet to, Ichigo-chan."

Masaya kisses Ichigo but she pushes him away.

Ichigo: "You should shave your chin, like Kish."

Kish: "What?"

Ichigo (yells back): "That your kisses are better because you shave yourself."

Kish: "To late, Ichigo."

Ichigo growls.

Pudding: "Who'll read the next review?"

Lettuce: "I'll do it, Pudding-san."

Pudding: "Yay! Hurry up, na no da!"

Lettuce: "The next review is from **–Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress-**

**Ichigo: I still don't like you, what happened with you and Tart in the closet?**

Masaya: I don't know why you're so hated, I don't even know why I hate you, but whatever, eat this carrot that I totally didn't put poison on. (Oh, I'm such a liar)

Mint: You haven't been sufficiently tortured, and that's what these fics are about. You can't have tea for a month.

Shana: I dare you to let Pudding take over running the chapter.

Pai: Well, where do you and Lettuce want to go on vacation, I might make it happen next time, key word there might. Just because PaixLettuce isn't my faveorite pairing doesn't mean I won't support one of the clearly going to happen pairings.

Lettuce: Seriously though, I'm gonna fight a little, what makes Pai so much more preferable to Ryou, in the anime you definitely are majorly crushing on Ryou, I mean there are a couple shots in the anime where I can see why the pairing was created, but really, so many more with Ryou...

Ryou: I still like you even though I like Pai as a character more. So, since the pairing is obviously going to be Lettuce and Pai, is there another cast member you have romantic feelings for?

Pudding: "Yay! Already one is done! So that left us six more, na no da!"

Ichigo: "Well, what happened in the closet is that I told Tart about every time I met Masaya and every time I met Kish and how my life was difficult when I became a mew, and then he fell asleep."

Mint: "I would so to."

Lettuce: "Really? I would love to listen to Ichigo-san's story."

Zakuro: "Of course. YOU will, WE won't."

Ichigo: "I'm not that boring."

Mint: "Yes you are."

Pudding: "SILENCE! Okay now on with the next dare. Aoyama-oniichan, eat this carrot that I got from Cynical-Wolf."

Masaya: "Sure, she said it won't be poisoned. I guess it's alright, I don't think she would lie to ME."

Masaya runs to Cynical-Wolf and kisses her.

Masaya: "Thanks for the carrot, that's very kind of you."

Masaya grabs the carrot, winks at Cynical-Wolf and eat it. Suddenly he breaths heavily.

Masaya: "Can't… breath…"

Ichigo: "Aoyama-kun!! Hang in there!"

Masaya covers his stomach with his arms and sits down on the ground.

Ichigo: "Aoyama-kun… AOYAMA-KUN!!"

Masaya breaths for the last time and closes his eyes.

Mint: "Aaaannnnnddddd…. He's dead."

Pudding: "Not nice Minto-oneechan! You do a month without tea."

Mint falls on her knees and her arms in the air.

Mint: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Ryou: "It's not that bad, is it?"

Mint: "Please! Everything else, but not that!"

Tart appears with devil horns and evil laugh.

Tart: "To late! Mwrhoehahahahahahaa!!"

Pudding: "So, Pai-oniichan, where did you and Lettuce-oneechan wanted to go on vacation, na no da?"

Pai: "We want to go to Alaska to see pole animals and after that to Paris to see the Eiffel tower."

Zakuro: "That's cool."

Lettuce: "Yeah, we thought so to."

Ichigo: "Duh…"

Pudding (sighs): "So Lettuce-oneechan. Answer your question please."

Lettuce (blushes): "Hai! Well first I had a crush on Ryou, but it seemed that he had a crush on Ichigo-san, then I looked at Pai-san in a different way than as an enemy. I guess I then realized that I had a crush on Pai-san."

Ryou shrugs.

Mint: "Ryou you're so mean! Do you even have a heart?!"

Ryou: "No tea."

Mint: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Tart: "Damn you guys! Even me and Kish didn't fight that much."

Pai: "And they fought a lot."

Tart: "Yeah, it was like we were brothers or something."

Kish: "Shut up midget."

Mint: "How could you hear that?"

Kish points at his ears.

Mint: "Ohw."

Pudding: "Ryou-oniichan, please answer the question so we can move on."

Ryou: "Lettuce already said it, I still have a crush on Ichigo."

Ryou winks at Ichigo, Ichigo shivers."

Pudding: "So on with the next…"

The door flies open. A man with brown dreadlocks and pirate clothes steps in.

Mint: "Who's that?"

Lettuce: "Do you know him?"

Pudding: "No."

Shana jumps up and walks over to the man.

Shana: "Jack! Go back to your room, I already said it's not yet your time."

Jack: "Sorry luv, you have any more rum?"

Shana sighs, hands him a bottle of rum and pushes him out the room.

Kish: "Who was that?"

Shana: "Sorry, that was Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. He's from another story but he keeps bothering me."

Shana sits back in Kish's lap.

Tart: "I'll do the next review. It's from or friend **Izzy**

**Dear Shana and the rest,  
That was so funny, I was laughing out loud! And you did all my dares!  
Sorry Shana-oneechan... it was Masaya's decision, not mine! XD  
Hmph. Pai, why'd you choose Zakuro? Wait... don't answer that one.  
From her sickbed, Izumi says: "I'll be back, mark my words! Hopefully... XD Oh, and Masaya? Why'd you try and put your arm around me when we were in that closet? No wonder I was so traumatized!"  
O.O cripes, Masaya. Oh, I have some truths/questions:  
Pudding: Why do you always say 'na no da'?  
Pai: Do you like Lettuce-'neechan? As more than a friend that is... ;)  
Peace Out!  
Izzy**

Shana: "Okay I forgive you Izzy."

Pudding: "I always say it! I don't know why, na no da."

Pai: "Ehm… Maybe."

Lettuce: "You do? Pai-san! I like you to."

Pai: "I didn't say that and… oh whatever."

Pai grabs Lettuce and kisses her gently.

Shana: "And with that we say goodbye.

Oh and please, give me dares as well!"

Kish: "Ja ne!"


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage on a cliff

Shana: "I'm back!"

Ryou: "We can hear you!"

Shana: "Thanks to the reviewers, all of you will be in the story! Yay!"

Mint (sarcastically): "Yay. Thanks reviewers."

Kish: "Shut up bird."

Lettuce: "Please don't fight."

Pai: "Lettuce-chan is right."

Keiichero: "I'm looking forward to the show. Somebody cake?"

Kish: "ME!!"

Ichigo: "Surprise, surprise."

Tart: "I want cake to. Kish don't you dare to eat all of the cake."

Kish (smirks): "Was that a dare?"

Tart: "NO!!"

Pudding: "NO, na no da!"

Zakuro: "Kids…"

Shana: "Okay… First review is from **Jazz.**

**Gomen Kisshu, Taru and Purin~**

**Kisshu: Hn… what can I make you do? Hmm… oh! Read Twilight then tell me, Team Edward or Team Jacob~**

**Purin, Taruto: Go hyper and sing some hyper song.**

**Keiichero: Ah! D= Poor Akasaka-san!**

Kisshu: "Okay Jazz, I'll forgive you. Shana, can I borrow your Twilight book."

Shana: "Sure."

Kisshu grabs Twilight book and sits cross-legged on the floor, reading it.

Pudding: "Taru-Taru! Let's eat lots of candy, na no da!"

Tart: "Sounds perfect."

Pudding and Tart leave to eat candy.

Shana: "So… does anyone wants to share something?"

Mint: "No."

Zakuro: "Nope."

Ryou: "Just move on."

Pai: "She has to wait for Pudding and Tart, remember?"

Ryou: "Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Smarty."

Lettuce: "Stop fighting!"

Keiichero: "Fighting is worthless."

Pudding and Tart come back and start jumping through the room, to everyone's annoy. Okay, everyone except from Kish.

Pudding: "Let's sing, NA NO DA!"

Tart: "YEEEAAAHH!!!"

Pudding and Tart:

"I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long  
oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a $20 whore  
I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy

I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.

I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out  
I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave."  
I am happy, I am good, I am...  
I'm Outta Here! Screw You!"

Tart and Pudding fall down on the ground with a bored face.

Keiichero: "I'm not poor. I'm actually quit rich."

Mint: "Jazz didn't mean it that way!"

Keiichero: "Sorry."

Shana (waves had in front of Kish): "How can he still be reading after all that noise?"

Pai: "Looks like he's in his own world again."

Tart: "Kish… I read your diary."

No respond.

Ichigo: "Kish, I love you."

No respond.

Keiichero: "Cake is ready."

Kish's head snaps up, he grins wide.

Kish: "Cake?"

Shana: "Damn you."

Kish: "What?!"

Ryou: "Just give an answer on the damn question."

Shana: "Onii-chan!! Be nice."

Kish: "Urhm… I think I'll pick Jacob's team, I recognize somewhat of myself in him and I like wolves."

Pudding: "Purin likes wolves to, na no da!"

Zakuro: "Eh… I am a wolf."

Kish gasps.

Kish: "I don't mean you!"

Shana: "MINTO! Read the next review please."

Mint: "Sure. The next review is from **GunsoNatsumi.**

**Haha this is funny. It's more like people are torturing one character and helping the other. Uhm let's see.  
Ichigo: Kiss Kish.  
Mint: What do you think of Zakuro-oneesan?  
Zakuro: Can you say something french(I'm sorry but my English isn't so good, neither is my dutch so sometimes i'm in trouble while making my homework)  
Tart: Do you like Pudding?  
Masaya: Why do you have no character and are you so boring? I mean you're too perfect. Even aliens aren't that perfect. You have Pai, Kish and Tart as proof.  
Shana: What do you like about Kish?  
Ichigo (again): Why don't you like Kish? And why do you like that perfect idiot i mean Masaya?  
Kish: How was you're life back at the planet you came from?  
Pai: You don't show emotions so often. Why?  
Lettuce: Why do you always say sorry so much?  
Keiichiro: Why is it so hard to get you angry? With that i mean i haven't really seen you angry and i wanted to know why.  
Pudding: How is your father like?  
Ryou**

Ichigo: "Finally!"

Ichigo runs towards Kish and pinches him down while locking her lips with his. After a minute she pulls away for air.

Kish: "You know that hurts kitten."

Ichigo (blushes): "Sorry Kish."

Mint: "Onee-sama is the best dancer, singer and model in the world! I'm so glad I'm her friend. She also is a wolf and that makes her even better."

Shana (glances like O.O): "Okay…"

Zakuro: "Eh bien, Que savez-vous? Je connais tellement de choses."

Pai: "What?"

Zakuro: "I said: Okay, what do you want to know? I know several things."

Pai: "Oh."

Shana: "So Tart, do you like Pudding?"

Tart (blushes): "Maybe."

Pudding (hugs him): "Yay, na no da!"

Shana: "Wait read Masaya's dare/question again."

Mint: "Masaya: Why do you have no character and are you so boring? I mean you're too perfect. Even aliens aren't that perfect. You have Pai, Kish and Tart as proof."

Pai, Kish and Tart: "HEY!"

Masaya: "I didn't know that I was that boring. I know that I'm perfect, I mean I can get any girl I want. I like nature, does that make me boring."

Ichigo cries.

Shana: "Yes it does! You stupid pathetic tree-hugger!"

Ichigo: "I didn't knew you thought of me that way! I thought you loved me, Aoyama-kun."

Masaya: "I-I do! Kind a."

Ichigo slaps him.

Mint (whispers to Ichigo): "Good one."

Ichigo (whispers back): "I felt good to."

Shana (blushes): "What I like about Kish? Eh… I like his hair, it's so silk and the color is so unusual. I like his eyes, like gold or amber or something, you could drown in them. And he's just cute."

Shana looks at Ryou, who's covering Kish's ear. Ryou releases Kish.

Kish: "Not fair! I didn't hear anything."

Shana smiles.

Ichigo: "Well I LIKED Masaya because he's smart, cute, funny and protective. Now that I think about it, Kish had almost the same things, although he isn't that perfect."

Kish (smirks): "But I heard that."

Shana (sadly): "Just answer your question."

Kish: "Eh… let's see. I got into trouble more than often, I was quit popular by the girls. Eh… It was quit normal, as you can definite normal in our planet's condition."

Pai: "I figured that emotions will only get in the way when you're fighting and everything. So I banned them."

Lettuce: "Because I feel really bad about people even when I have the slightest suspect that they're sad. And I always have the feeling it's because of me."

Keiichero: "I figured that a negative look on life will never help you any further. So I banned them."

Pudding: "My father is very nice, na no da! He likes fighting and taught me so to, I enjoy the time we spent together, although I don't see him often. I can hardly remember what he was last time."

Shana: "And with this we'll go to a little break because it's already half past eleven PM here in Holland and if I don't go to bed right now, my father may kill me and then I won't be able to update. Ja ne!"

Later…

Shana: "Okay it's like ten 'o clock in the morning here and everybody is still sleeping!"

Ichigo lies curled in a chair, Pudding and Tart 'sit' against a wall leaning on each other, Zakuro sits in Keiichero's lap on the couch with on the other side of the couch Mint lying with her head in her arms, Pai lies on the floor with Lettuce next to him, Ryou sits in a far away corner (all are sleeping) and Kish lies with his back on the floor and his legs on a chair. Shana sighs and grabs a weird looking box. When she opens the box a very loud alarm comes from it. Everybody startled awake and sits up. Kish and the chair fall down and he lands on his stomach with the chair on top of him. Ryou jumps up, bumps into a bookshelf and faints. Tart opens his eyes and realizes that he leans against Pudding and backs away from her.

Shana: "Now that you all are awake, I want to share something with the readers. I want to share how beautiful some lines can be. Kish, would you please read this out loud?"

Shana hands Kish a note.

Kish: "Sure.

Shiroi bara no hanabira, hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
_If the white rose petals, opens one by one_  
Ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou?  
_Will the memories from those days revive?_  
Yasuragi ni terasarete, hana wo sakasete yoru wa  
_Illuminated by tranquility, the night that makes flowers bloom_  
Amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku.  
_Is sweet yet painful and becoming colored._

Anata no homoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori  
_Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest_  
Dokoka de mita amai yume no you  
_Like a faint dream that I had somewhere_  
Shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo  
_Even if the present moment is cut up by the setting sun_  
Futari no kage wa kasanatteiku.  
_Our shadows are overlapping._

Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku  
_Endless and far, boundless and deep_  
Majiwatta unmei no you ni  
_Like destinies that crossed each other_  
Nandomo tsukande, nandomo ushinatte  
_I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again_  
Yatto meguri aeta koto  
_The fact that we were finally able to meet_  
Sora ga chi wo motome, hana ga ame wo machi  
_Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flowers wait for the rain_  
Yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
_The night falls in love with tomorrow_  
Futatsu no kokoro ga, hitotsu data koto  
_I yearned so much, for the fact that_  
Konnani mo motometeta no  
_Two hearts were one._

Shiroi bara no hanabira, hitotsu futatsu chiru toki  
_If the with rose petals, scatter one by one_  
yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou?  
_Will we be dyed by the tender morning?_  
Soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba  
_And if I am reborn and bloom in your chest_  
Futari no ai wa eien ni naru.  
_Our love will become eternity."_

Silence…

Mint: "That was beautiful written."

Lettuce: "Did you write that, Shana-chan?"

Shana: "No, I wish I had! It's from ON/OFF with Rondo, better known as the opening from Vampire Knight Guilty."

Ryou: "Ah! I already thought I remembered it."

Pudding: "May I read the next review, na no da!"

Shana: "Go ahead Pudding."

Pudding: "YAY! The next review is from **Xo-The-Kitterfly-Mew-Mew-oX**

**Hey!  
I just have to do my dares in this! XP**

Kish + Ichi: As your biggest fan, get married and have twins! X]  
Masaya: Be choked thrown off a cliff stabbed and buried by Kish! :D  
Ryou: Kiss Mint and apologize now! =(  
Mint: Accept! XP  
Pai: Sing 'I Love You' by The Ordinary Boys for Lettuce! =]  
Lettuce: Kiss him for his efforts! XP  
Pudding and Taru-Taru!: Eat candy turn into monkeys and destroy the cafe! x]  
Zakuro and Keii: Get married! :]

Thats me! =]

Kitterfly xoxo

Shana: "Kitterfly! How could you! I thought we were friends. Nah just kidding! Ichigo, Kish! Get your butt over here."

Kish and Ichigo run over and salute.

Shana: "Kishu, do you take Ichigo to be your loving wife in sickness and in health?"

Kish (shrugs): "Sure."

Shana: "Ichigo, do you take Kish to be your loving wife in sickness and in hell."

Ryou: "I think you mean health."

Shana: "No, I mean hell. Ichigo? Do you?"

Ichigo: "Eh… okay."

Shana: "Fine then. As author I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride but there will be no wedding night!"

Kish grabs Ichigo by her shoulders and pulls her in a passionately kiss.

Kish: "I want a divorce."

Ichigo: "To bad Kish! Your stuck to me."

Kish: "I'm too young to stay married!!"

Shana (sweet voice): "Masayaaaaaa."

Masaya: "Yes?"

Shana: "DIE!!"

Kish runs over to Masaya and knocks him out with a single punch on his head. Kish laughs evil and throws Masaya off a cliff so he lands on the ground. His arms and legs are broken and lie on places that they're not supposed to lie. Kish calls for his dragon swords and stabs Masaya in his stomach so he's still alive. Then Kish takes a spade and starts burying Masaya alive. Once he's done he walks satisfied over to the rest and sits down. The others look at him like this: O_O.

Kish: "What? It was a dare!"

Shana: "Ryou… please kiss Mint. NOW!"

Ryou shrugs and kisses mint gentle on her lips.

Ryou: "I'm sorry Minto."

Mint: "Apologies accepted."

Pai: "Whatever.

_I'm not gonna to patronise ya  
But trying to write down why I like ya  
It doesn't make it any better  
To just steal kind words off Phil Spector_

And I know all these tired cliches  
But I don't know which cliche to say  
Because cliches don't have any impact  
So I guess I will be matter-of-fact

Cos...It's so good to know ya  
I just don't know how to show ya

I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you

I'm so sorry that I'm losing  
When other boys would leave you swooning  
When I finally get my words together  
I choke and they are gone forever

But words are words and they mean nothing  
Surely I love you counts for something!  
So let's be hasty, and let's be reckless  
Just being with you leaves me breathless

Cos...It's so good to know ya  
I just don't know how to show ya

I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you

I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you

It's so good to know ya  
I just don't know how to show ya

I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you

I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you

I love you, you know that  
Don't you?  
I love you....

Lettuce smiles at him then suddenly jumps towards him and kisses him on his lips.

Lettuce: "Arigato, Pai-san."

Pai gives her a small smile.

Pai: "Maybe dares aren't that bad."

Shana hands Tart and Pudding a sack with candy.

Pudding: "Yay, na no da!"

Pudding and Tart eat all the candy in a few seconds.

Shana: "Yeah that's a way to."

Shana turns Pudding and Tart in monkeys and send them to the café.

Pai: "How do we know if they succeed?"

Shana: "I placed a webcam on Pudding's head. The Pudding-cam."

Shana turns on her laptop and shows what Pudding sees. They destroy the café completely. First the tables and chairs with a hammer, then the walls with a Circular, and finally the ceiling with a drill. They turn back to normal and appear in the same room as everyone else.

Tart: "That was fun!"

Pudding: "I love these dares, na no da!"

Shana: "ZAKURO! KEIICHERO!! Get your butt over here."

Zakuro and Keiichero run over and salute.

Shana: "Good. Fujiwara Zakuro, do you take Akasaka Keiichero to be your loving man in sickness and in health?"

Zakuro (smiles and blushes): "I do."

Shana (sighs): "Akasaka Keiichero, do you take Fujiwara Zakuro to be your loving wife in sickness and in health?"

Keiichero (smiles): "I do."

Shana: "You may now kiss the bride and life happy together and whatever, no wedding night!"

Keiichero hugs her and kisses her gentle.

Keiichero: "I love you."

Zakuro: "I love you to."

Suddenly Ichigo screams in pain and takes a hold of her stomach.

Mint: "What's wrong with her?!"

Kish: "I didn't do it!"

A lot of rumor, screaming, yelling, crying and whatever else later. Ryou is unconscious as is Kish. Ichigo is holding two babies and the girls are standing around her. Pai and Tart try to wake up Kish while Keiichero is trying to wake up Ryou. Shana rubs her forehead and sighs.

Shana: "This chapter is too long, way too long. How can I handle this? Onegai Kami-sama."

Lettuce: "Ichigo, you have twins. What will be their names? As you can see one is a girl and one is a boy."

Ichigo: "I'll call the boy Heikichi (smooth fortune) and the girl Kumiko (eternal beautiful child)."

Shana: "Okay I'll read the next review. It's from **Stillstanding13.**

**Ryou: I hate you so here's what I have for you... have Pie push you off a cliff with pointy rocks at the bottom.( Pie: ENJOY)  
Masaya: I dare you to run around walmart nude and scream with a mega phone "The British are coming!"  
Ichigo: Kill Masaya with your Strawberry bell!  
Keiichero: Have Jack Sparrow chase you with his gun and sword forno reason!( That was random!)  
Truths:  
Kisshu: Admit you like Shana and are you emo?**

Pai (smirks): "Oh I'll enjoy this."

Pai grabs Ryou and pushes him off a cliff so he lands on a pointy rock that pierces through his body. Pai stands on top of the cliff and laughs evil, then almost fall down himself. Lettuce is just in time to grab his arm and pull him back. They walk back. Shana snaps her fingers and Ryou is back, unconscious. Masaya undresses.

Mint, Shana and Pudding: "NOT HERE!!"

Masaya shrugs and runs around walmart waving his one hand in the air and his other hand is holding a mega phone.

Masaya: "The British are coming! The British are coming!!"

Ichigo: "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!!"

Ichigo's mew clothes appear on her.

Ichigo: "Strawberry bell. RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!!"

Masaya get caught up by the attack and dies a very painful death. MOEHAHAHAHAHHHA.

Shana (sighs): "Oh I hate doing this. Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the infamous CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!!"

Shana waves her hands at the door as it flows open and Jack steps in.

Jack: "What would you like me to do luv."

Shana (points at Keiichero): "See that men? I want you to chase after him with your pistol and Sword."

Jack (waves his arms aside): "What's my motivation."

Shana rolls her eyes and whispers something in his ear. Jack now is very angry and starts chasing after poor Keiichero at full speed.

Lettuce: "What did you told him?"

Shana: "That Keiichero drank all the rum."

Mint: "That's pure evil."

Shana (smiles proud): "I know."

All people, except from Shana, Keiichero and Jack, surround Kish who looks guilty at them. They push him towards Shana.

Kish (rubs the back of his head): "Well… eh… to be honest… I kind a… like you."

Shana (smiles): "Really?"

Kish nods and Shana jumps. Kish gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Kish: "But thanks to your dear friend Kitterfly, I'm married with Ichigo."

Shana (sadly): "Oh yeah. Well let's see what the next chapter would bring us."

Kish: "Okay. Ja ne! And no, I'm not emo."

Shana: "Bye everyone!! Don't forget to send your reviews."


	6. Chapter 6: Now you're a drunken kitty!

Shana: "The great Shana-chan is back!!!"

Pudding: "Yay, na no da!! The last chapter was fun, I wonder what the next will bring us."

Kish: "Me too."

Keiichero: "I made new cake."

Kish: ^.^

Mint: "Let's start quickly."

Zakuro: "Yeah, I have a photo shoot and it can't wait."

Shana: "Okay I'll read the first review. It's from **Xo-The-Kitterfly-Mew-Mew-oX**

**Hahahahahaha! That was freakin HALARIOUS! XD it's ok Shana! ok anyway...  
Kish: Im very sorry...*goes into emo corner* Kish hates me! T^T  
Ichigo: Can I help look after the twins?  
Masaya: Go die again...by Captain Jack! :D  
Pai + Lettuce: Go on a nice cruise. =)  
Pudding + Tart: Go into a closet and watch Friday 13th. :)  
Ryou + Mint: Rebuild the cafe.  
Keii + Zakuro: Turn into wolves + stay like that for 1 chappie.**

Im done! =D

Kitterfly xoxo

Kish (runs to Kitterfly): "No, no, no! Don't cry. Ehm… (grabs twins) here, you can look after them."

Kitterfly (smiles, hugs Kish and takes the twins): "Thank you!!"

Kish: "Oh and I don't hate you, don't worry."

Shana (pets Kish): "Good boy!"

Ichigo: "Kitterfly, I think Kish already decided that you can."

Pai: "Is Jack going to be popular now?"

Jack: "CAPTAIN Jack, if you please."

Mint, Lettuce and Pudding surround him.

Lettuce: "W-will you please say that line."

Jack: "What? Why?"

Mint (puppy eyes): "Pleassseeeee?"

Jack: "Eh…."

Pudding (very very big puppy eyes): "Big please with lots of sugar on top!!!!!"

Jack (sighs): "Okay. Why is the rum gone?"

Pudding, Lettuce and Mint: "YAAAYY!!!"

Shana: "Jack, will you please kill Masaya?"

Jack: "What's my motivation!? Oh wait never mind, I hate tree-huggers."

Masaya (cries): "Why does everybody hates me!!"

Shana: "Duuuh… was that a serious question?"

Ichigo: "You cut Kish! Killed him! Stole me away from him! And you're to perfect."

Masaya: "Not fair! I only killed him because I was Deep Blue."

Shana: "No excuse. Jack, go ahead."

Jack pulls his sword and chases after Masaya. Zakuro helps Lettuce packing for her cruise.

Zakuro: "So, that's everything?"

Lettuce: "Yes, arigato Zakuro-san."

Pai: "Are you ready to go Lettuce-chan?"

Lettuce: "Yes. Let's go Pai-san."

Shana: "Have fun you guys."

Pai teleports himself and Lettuce away.

Shana: "They forgot their stuff, didn't they?"

Zakuro: "Yep."

Shana (sighs): "I thought so."

Shana snaps her fingers and the suitcases disappear.

Tart: "Pudding and I would love to watch that movie, but we don't have it."

Ryou: "Hey I have Friday 13th in my pocket!"

The others glance at him like O.O

Ryou: "What?"

Ichigo: "I don't think I want to know why you have that."

Ryou: "I like that movie!"

Ryou hands Tart the movie and pushes him and Pudding in a closet with a television and locks the door.

Ryou: "So. Minto, let's rebuild the café."

Mint: "What!? But I don't want to!"

Shana (pushes Mint to the café): "Too bad, it's a dare so you have to do it. Good luck!"

Shana: "JACK! How's it going?"

Jack: "I'm about to push him off a cliff."

Shana: "NO CLIFFS IN THIS CHAPTER!!"

Jack: "Ah… then I'll just stab his heart."

Zakuro: "Dude, he isn't Davey Jones."

Jack: "I know that. Don't think I don't!"

Kish: "Yeah whatever."

Shana: "KISH! You're alive!"

Kish: "I am?"

Keiichero (hugs Zakuro): "What about our dare?"

Shana: "Oh, yeah."

Shana turns Zakuro and Keiichero in wolves. Kish hugs Shana from behind.

Ichigo: "KISHU! You're married to me, remember!!"

Kish releases Shana.

Kish (sadly): "Yeah that's true. READERS!!! Please thorn us apart!!"

Shana: "Ichigo, read the next review."

Ichigo: "Why me?"

Shana: "Because you're kind of the main character of TMM."

Ichigo: "Ohw. The next review is from **GunsoNatsumi**

**Zakuro: Comment vas-tu?**

Ryou: Sorry i wanted to have something for everyone but i couldn't think of anything for you. But now i have a dare for you.  
You have to be hyper for 2 chapters. If not you have to be stuck with a character you hate for 3 chapters.

Tart and Pudding: Turn into monkeys for a couple of minutes and tell something to one another what only you two may know.

Kish: Turn into a cat.

Masaya: Are you recycable character or so? You were dead in chapter 4 or so, and in chapter 5 you're back. And sorry for my last review but sometimes the truth is hard.

Shana: kunnen we uit deze fanfic zien van welke couples je een fan bent? En welke characters je haat\leuk vind?

UN: Why did you asked the last chapter in Dutch.

GN: I did *reads question for Shana* Oh sorry. yeah i was typing something to one of my friends on the same moment so it's not weird that happened. Now i understand why she asked if i could writte that question in Dutch and not English, Gehee. Ja ne

Kish: "Shana-chan, what was your question?"

Shana: "Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't read Dutch. She said: Can we see in this chapter which couples you like? And which characters you like and don't like."

Zakuro: "Woof!! Grrrr."

Ichigo: "What did you say?"

Shana: "I forgot to give her the ability to speak."

Shana snaps her fingers.

Zakuro: "That's better. Me si bon, comment allez-vous?"

Kish: "What did she say?"

Keiichero: "She said that she's fine and asked how she is."

Kish: "Oohw… wait what?"

Ryou and Mint return, and fall down.

Mint: "I've never been this tired."

Mint jumps up.

Mint: "Whaa! Wolves!!"

Zakuro: "Minto! It's me, and Keiichero."

Shana feeds Ryou lots and lots of candy.

Shana: "So, that should be enough to let him be hyper for the next two chapters."

Ryou jumps up and bounces through the room.

Ryou: "Sugar! Lot's and lot's of sugar! Too much sugar! Hyper!! Too hyper!! Can't stop!"

Ryou pinches Kish down. Kish growls.

Ryou: "Always wanted to do that."

Ryou continues bouncing through the room.

Ichigo: "It's Pudding and Tarts turn now. Where are they?"

Kish: "Still in the closet I guess."

Ichigo opens the closet and a total shocked Pudding and Tart fall out of it. Shana plays theme song of POTC (pirates of the Caribbean) Jack runs over.

Jack: "What can I do for you luv."

Shana: "Do you have a bottle of rum left."

Jack (sighs and hands her the bottle): "Here ye go."

Shana: "Thank you."

Shana takes the bottle and let both Pudding and Tart drink of it. Both sit right up and cough.

Tart: "Oh my! That's gross!"

Pudding: "Please let me drink water, na no da."

Shana: "Sure, go ahead."

Kish: "Whoo! That must be really strong."

Ichigo (grabs the bottle): "Let me taste it."

Ichigo takes gulp, but then to coughs.

Ichigo: "Indeed! That's gross! How can you drink that."

Jack: "Heheh."

Kish: "Let me taste! Let me taste!"

Shana: "Don't act childish."

Kish shrugs and also takes a gulp of the rum.

Kish: "Not bad!"

Ichigo: "You're kidding right?"

Kish shakes his head and takes another gulp, and many follow.

Shana: "Leave him. PUDDING, TART!"

Pudding and Tart run over and salute. Shana turns Pudding and Tart into monkeys.

Pudding: "Oehoehahaha!"

Shana: "DON'T BLAME ME! Like I know what a monkey says?"

Tart: "Oehoehoehaha!"

Pudding: "Haaaa?"

Tart: "Oehoehoe."

Pudding: "Oeoehahahoehaha, na no da!"

Ichigo (covers her ears): "ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"

Shana change them back. Pudding and Tart laugh uncontrollable.

Ryou (jumps in front of Shana): "Shana-oneesan! Where is Kish?! You need him for the next review. Oops, I stayed still too long."

Ryou jumps up in the air. Shana walks over to Kish who lies on the floor, laughing uncontrollable and obviously drunk. Next to him is a empty bottle.

Shana: "KISH! You drank it all?"

Kish smiles up at her and hiccups.

Jack: "Bugger, that's a good one. Even I haven't been this drunk… yet."

Shana sighs and changes him into a cat.

Ichigo: "Haha! Now you're a drunken kitty."

Kish staggers around the room and falls down. Ryou jumps everywhere and barely avoids Kish. Pudding and Tart are still laughing uncontrollable and Zakuro and Keiichero are still wolves. Mint stands next to Shana.

Shana: "What a weird people do we have here."

Mint: "Yep. Want some soda?"

Shana: "Sure. But FIRST!! I have to do Masaya's dare, my question and I have to say goodbye for now."

Mint: "Go ahead."

Shana brings Masaya back, who's unconscious.

Shana: "MASAYAAAAAA!!"

Masaya: "Huh… what? I'm awake!"

Masaya looks around and sees drunken, hyper, animal and laughing people.

Masaya: "What happened here?"

Mint: "Don't ask."

Shana: "Now, Masaya, are you recycable?"

Masaya: "Sort of. I died a lot, but YOU always bring me back."

Shana: "Yeah! Because people keep sending dares and questions for you."

Masaya: "Oh."

Mint: "Go hug a tree now."

Masaya: "YAY!! I love trees."

Shana: "Okay now my question. I'm fan of the couples:  
KishxOC (with me as OC)  
MasayaxTree  
LettucexPai  
PuddingxTart

IchigoxWhoever! I don't care. (yeah I really like that person -.-")

MintxWhoever! I don't care.

RyouxWhoever! I don't care.

I like Kish, Pai, Tart, Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro.

I hate Masaya. I don't hate the rest I just don't like them really."

Mint: "Cool! You like me!"

Shana: "Yeah! I like the way you don't care about anything but still you fight for the ones you love."

Mint smiles proud.

Shana: "Well Minto and I are going to have soda now. Please review!! Cyber cookies for everyone!!! JA NE!!"

Mint: "Hopefully Kish is sober when the next chapter is up."


	7. Chapter 7: Happy hiccup Bday Ichigo!

Shana relaxes on a chair. Pai comes in with a pile of paper, Kish follows him with one single note and a wide grin.

Pai: "Why am I carrying this again?"

Kish (rolls his eyes): " Because… you're stronger and I can't hold all that."

Pai sighed and pushes the pile into Kish's arms.

Pai: "Too bad, you have to carry it."

Kish staggers and falls down, the pile of paper landing on top of him. Shana walks over and grabs one of the notes.

Shana: "They're all reviews?"

Pai: "Yes but not only for this story."

Shana: "But still pretty much for this chapter. Oh wait! Please all say hi to Izumi!!"

Everyone: "Hi Izumi."

Izumi: "Hi I'm finally better."

Shana: "Actually I forgot about you. I'm so sorry please don't kill me!! I was really busy. But will you read the first review."

Izumi: "Sure. The first one is from **GunsoNatsumi.**

**Ça va trés bien.**

Shana: Deze vraag NIET vertalen. Het is een beetje raar dat Kish opeens verliefd op jou is terwijl hij in het echt alles doet om Ichigo van hem te maken. Nu ik hem zo doorlees is het niet echt een vraag. En hoelang blijft Jack daar.

Masaya: Your quite oblivious arent ya.

Ryou: Tell everyone who with you're in love.

Zakuro: You really are good at French. Good thing Shana translated it. I started learning French this year.

That's it. Ja ne.

Shana: "Well I already gave you an answer on the first question and I'll not translate. SORRY READERS!! Jack is gone stay as long as the readers and reviewers want him to stay, apparently he's quit popular as murderer."

Masaya (smiles proud): "Yep, I sure am."

Ryou: "I'm actually in love with two girls. Lettuce and Ichigo."

Lettuce and Ichigo: O.O

Zakuro: "Thanks, I studied French as you may know. I hope you do good at school."

Shana: "Pff mother… -.-"

Izumi (throws paper away): "That was the last thing."

Shana: "Okay, I'm going through this fast because else it would be a very very long chapter."

Mint: "Then where are we waiting for? Izumi-chan, please read the next review."

Izumi: "Hai. The next review is from ME!! YAY!

**Yay! lots of updates I somehow missed!  
All these chapters were so cute.. and it's getting really REALLY chaotic and hilarious now! :D  
I have new truth/dares for... Masaya, Mint and TART!  
Mint: sing waltzing matilda on karaoke! And speak in an Aussie accent for a whole chapter.  
Masaya: Turn into Blue Knight/ Deep Blue and let Pudding play hairdressers with your hair for a whole chapter. DISCLAIMER: I am not responsible for any scalp or physcological damage this may cause... XD  
TART!: Using your extra-super-happy-magic plant powers, grow a hundred roses for... Pudding. :) duh. Has anyone noticed that PxT is the only undisputed couple in this entire fandom?  
Oh, and also, I'd just like to slip in a little advertisement for my oneechan (for real) True Colours's contest! It is to write a PaixLettuce fic, and the prize is a one-shot dedicated to you! Go to her profile for samples of her work, and more details... :D**

Shana: "Okay let's go through this quick. Nothing personally Izumi-san."

Izumi: "I know."

Mint: "But I don't know how a Aussie accent sounds like."

Shana (rolls her eyes): "Then just sing… dance… whatever!"

Mint: "Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong  
under the shade of a coolibah tree  
and he sang as he watched and  
waited till his billy boiled  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me

Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me  
and he sang as he watched and  
waited till his billy boiled  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me

Down came a jumbuck to drink besida a billabong  
Up jumped the swagman and grabbed him with glee  
And he sang as he shoved that  
jumbuck in his tucker bag  
You'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me

Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me  
and he sang as he watched and  
waited till his billy boiled  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me

Down came the squatter  
mounted on his thoroughbred  
Down came the troopers, one two three  
"Where's that jolly jumbuck  
you've got in your tucker bag ?  
You'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me

Up jumped the swagman and sprang  
into that billabong  
"You'll never catch me alive", said he  
and his ghost may be heard as you pass  
by that billabong  
"Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me"

Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me  
and he sang as he watched and  
waited till his billy boiled  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me

Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me  
and he sang as he watched and  
waited till his billy boiled  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me  
Who'll come a Waltzing Matilda with me"

Mint dances very weird on this song.

Shana, Izumi, Ichigo, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding: O.O

Kish, Ryou and Tart laugh uncontrollable.

Mint: "What?"

Shana: "Nothing. Masaya turn into Blue Knight!"

Masaya: "I can't. Ichigo isn't in danger."

Shana sighs and snaps her fingers. Immediately Kish puts his dragon swords on Ichigo's throat. Masaya turns red from madness and turns into Blue Knight. Pudding jumps on him so he falls down and Kish releases Ichigo. Pudding is busy doing Masaya/ Blue knight's hair.

Ichigo: "Kish! That was rude."

Kish (shrugs): "It was necessary."

Tart concentrates and throws many jellyfishes at a field. Hundred roses grow. Pudding looks up from Masaya's hair (what is now in many messy braids) and walks towards Tart.

Pudding: "For me?"

Tart nods. Pudding smiles and gives him a cheek on his cheek.

Shana and Izumi: "Aah so cute."

Zakuro: "Quickly! The next review."

Izumi: " The next one is from **Xo-The-Kitterfly-Mew-Mew-oX**

**Again, hilarious, Shana. =D  
ok...**

Kish and Ich: Sorry guys. No divorce. I feel strongly about marriages. Also, arigato Kish.  
Masaya: Turn into Deep Blue and kill yourself.  
Ryou and Mint: Perform Swan Lake.  
Pai and Lettuce: Flashback of your cruise?  
Pudding and Taru-Taru: Beat up Masaya. Monkey style. :D  
Keii and Zakuro: Bake a huge birthday cake for Ichigo and make Kish jump out of it! x]  
Also, heres a bag of clothes for the twins, Ichigo. **Can I be their godmother? =)**

Thanks Shana!

Kitterfly xoxo

Shana: "Thanks Kitterfly! Also thank you all the other reviewers!! HAVE SOME HOMEMADE CYBER CAKE FROM KEIICHERO!! Also, Kitterfly I read your fourth chapter of Double Trouble. Please everyone read it!! It's so good, cute :D. Anyways, Kish, Ichigo, you heard her. No divorce."

Kish: "NOOO!!!!!!"

Ichigo: "YES!"

Masaya: "But Pudding is doing my hair."

Shana (evil smile): "TOO BAD!!"

Shana turns Masaya into Deep Blue and makes him kill himself with his sword. She snaps her fingers and Masaya appears again in Blue Knight clothes and hair, unconscious. Pudding goes on with hairdressing.

Pai: "That was interesting."

Mint pushes Ryou into the room in tutu and together they perform Swan Lake. Ryou looks around with death glare and Mint smiles proud. After it everyone claps for them.

Shana: "That was… good. Wasn't it?"

Kish: "What? I was just killing this annoying bug."

Shana: -.-"

_Flashback:_

_Lettuce looks over the sea and really enjoys it. Next to her is Pai, hanging over the railing, throwing up._

_Pai: "I hate sailing."_

_Lettuce: "I love it here."_

_Pai (gives a weak smile): "Me to, Lettuce-chan."_

_End of flashback._

Lettuce: "And that's how it went on the whole cruise."

Pai: "I'm sorry Lettuce-chan."

Lettuce: "It's okay."

Tart: "YAY!! Our turn."

Tart and Pudding turn into monkeys and beat up Masaya with their tales and throw bananas at him. They turn back.

Pudding: "That was fun, na no da!"

Pudding goes on with hairdressing. Zakuro and Keiichero leave with Kish between them who's struggling.

Ichigo: "Sure Kitterfly, you can be their godmother."

Zakuro and Keiichero come back with a huge birthday cake.

Zakuro and Keiichero: "Happy birthday Ichigo!"

Shana: "I'm not going to sing!"

Izumi: "Me neither."

Ichigo blows out the candle and Kish jumps out of the cake and pushes Ichigo with her face in the cake. Ichigo stands up, her face covered in strawberries and whipped cream. Kish laughs hard. Ichigo throws cake at him and they start a cake fight.

Izumi: "I guess Ichigo-oneechan says thank you for the clothes."

Shana: "Sure, now please the next review."

Izumi: "Next is from **ComicGhost.**

**Zoey/Ichigo: eat your weight in butterscotch pudding**

Corina/Mint and Renee/Zakuro: Kiss on the lips

Bridgett/Lettcue:Steal the Batmobile

Kiki/Pudding:Fart the opening theme to "Growing Pains"

Continue Please, before you have to delete this."

Ichigo stops throwing cake at Kish, both are covered in cream and whatever else. Ichigo goes to the kitchen and starts to eat. Zakuro kisses Mint gentle on the lips, Mint blushes. Lettuce already had left and drives into the room in the Batmobile, the police is chasing after her.

Pai: "Lettuce-chan!!"

Pudding takes a deep breath and farts the opening theme to "Growing Pains". After that everybody had collapsed. Shana is covering her nose.

Shana: "Pudding! What did you eat?"

Pudding (smiles proud): "Bananas, na no da."

Izumi: "I'll quick go to the next review. It's from **stillstanding13.  
I'm BACK!  
Dares:  
Kish: Sing your ABC's ( while your drunk ) Also have taruto throw skittles  
at you after your done and Taruto has to say "taste the rainbow you crayon" everytime  
he throws skittles at Kisshu  
Taruto: Have Pudding chase you with a penny sreaming at tart the whole time saying  
"Kiss Abraham Linkin! KISS HIM!"  
Ichigo: Go up to CAPTION Jack Sparrow and say to him "Your 'Genius' is showing and P.S  
I took ALL OF YOUR RUM!" And have him kill Ichigo for it.  
Masaya: have him go into a random elavator "nude" saying to anybody who tries to use his elavator "GET YOUR OWN STALL!!"**

Jack walks in the room and hands Kish a bottle of rum.

Jack: "Here lad, you're gone need this."

Kish: "Thanks."

Kish drinks it all and staggers. He starts to sing his ABC's

Tart (throws skittles at him): "Taste the rainbow you crayon!!"

Shana: O.O

Tart (throws again): "TASTE THE RAINBOW YOU CRAYON!!"

Ichigo: O.O

Jack: O.O

Tart (throws again): "TASTE THE RAINBOW YOU CRAYON!!!!!!"

Pudding starts to chase after Tart with a penny.

Pudding: "Kiss Abraham Linkin! KISS HIM!"

Jack (leans against the wall): "Weird group you have here, luv."

Shana: "You don't have to tell me -.-" I invited them."

Kish (staggers towards Izumi and sings): "Yes I can see ya! Cuz every girl in here just wanna be ya. Oh she's a diva! I feel the same and I wanna meet her."

Izumi: O.O

Kish staggers away and sings to nowhere.

Kish: "SHE'S NOTHING LIKE THE GIRL YOU'VE EVER MET BEFORE! NOTHING YOU CAN COMPARE TO YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD WHORE. I TRY TO FIND THE WORDS TO DESCRIBE THIS GIRL WITHOUT BEING DISRESPECTFUL!!"

Kish falls down and stays down. Ichigo walks up to Jack with a smile and a light blush.

Ichigo: "Your 'genius' is showing and P.S I DRANK ALL YOUR RUM!!"

Ichigo runs away screaming and Jack kills her with one single shot.

Jack: "As long as you don't touch my dirt."

Masaya gets up from the floor and undresses. Shana covers Tarts eyes and Izumi covers Puddings. Masaya jumps in an elevator. Mint comes from the toilet and walks to the elevator and opens it. Masaya glares at her.

Masaya: "GET YOUR OWN STALL!!"

Mint: O.O

Izumi: "Next review is from **Strawberry Cat.**

**Ok I have some truth and/or dares!! ^-^**

Tart: kiss Pudding  
Pai: What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?  
Kish: Kiss Ichigo as if it would be the last time you would ever get to kiss her! X3  
Keiichiro: Put your hair in a bun  
Ryou: Why are you always so mean and such a slave driver to the mews?  
Masaya: I don't hate you! Force a kiss on Ichigo whether she likes it or not!  
Zakuro: What is it like to be famous?  
Pudding: perform one of your latest routines for everyone! ^-^  
Lettuce: Do you still hang around those three girls that tease at school?  
Mint: Start drinking coffee since you can't have tea  
Ichigo: Kiss Kish, Masaya, and Ryou! XD

These are my dares/truths! ^-^

Tart walks over to Pudding and kisses her gentle on her lips. Kish walks over to Ichigo and gives her the most passionately kiss of his life. Ichigo faces turns deep red. Keiichero lets Zakuro puts his hair in a bun and looks at himself in the mirror.

Keiichero: "This doesn't suit me."

Ryou: "I have to be one! Else nobody would listen to me."

Shana: "Don't worry onii-kun, I would."

Ryou smiles proud. Masaya walks over to a still red Ichigo and kisses her a little too hard.

Masaya: "Thanks Strawberry Cat, kisses for you as well."

Zakuro: "Sometimes it's nice because you can buy a lot and sometimes it is annoying because of the photographs."

Pudding jumps from wall to wall and then touches the ceiling and lands perfectly on her feet. Everyone claps.

Pudding: "That's what I've been working on, I don't have more things yet."

Lettuce: "No Strawberry Cat. I got rid of those girls. I think they were never my real friends."

Mint: "You could be right."

Mint takes a cup of coffee drinks it all.

Mint: "Ah!!! It's gross!"

Shana: "Too bad Mint."

Ichigo kisses Ryou quickly, kisses Masaya quickly and slaps him and kisses Kish very long and sweet.

Ichigo: "Them he's still drunk."

Kish hiccups and falls down.

Shana: "Well that was it, sorry for this one, it's really short but I don't have much time. It's about time that I update '14 days confusing and more' although I hate the title. I dare all you readers to read and review my other story and my latest story 'Memories of an alien' were Kish loses his memories. You don't have to if you really don't want, but I would like it."

Izumi: "JA NE!"


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting with the walls

Shana: "We're back in the game!! Happy Halloween."

Kish: "What game?"

Shana: "…Doesn't matter."

Izumi: "I'm here as well!"

Pudding: "Yay, na no da!"

Tart: "Shall we start?"

Shana: "Yep. Kish?"

Kish: "Let's get this party started!"

Shana: "No I mean, will you read the next review?"

Kish: "Oh, sure. The first review is from **ComicGhost**.

**HAHAHAHA! I can't believe they actually did those! Now for some more dares, and some questions:  
Zoey/Ichigo: Who do you think is the better superhero, Batman or Superman?**

Corina/Mint: Go up to Dr. Doom's castle and ding dong ditch him.

Bridgett/Lettuce: Shave your head.

Kiki/Pudding: Do you think the Mew Mews could be the X-Men in a fight?

Renee/Zakuro: Put ice cubes in your underwear.

Dren/Kish: Say you're a pretty little girl (like you mean it).

Sardon/Pai: Call Zoey/Ichigo "fatty" (she did eat her own weight in pudding)

Tarb/Tart: Do you like Kiki/Pudding?"

Tart: "What's a Tarb?"

Kish shrugs.

Ichigo: "I like batman the best. He sounds bad, I like that."

Kish: "Then why did you reject me all the time!"

Ichigo: "Please don't take it personal."

Lettuce: "D-do I have to?"

Izumi: "Yes, sorry onee-chan."

Lettuce leaves to shave her head.

Pudding: "Of course! We are the best, na no da!"

Pai: "Uh… Pudding. This is the X-Men."

Pai shows a picture of the X-Men.

Pudding: "O.O… I was just kidding."

Zakuro sighs and puts ice cubes in her underwear. She jumps around and screams.

Zakuro: "Soooo cold!!!"

Kish puts on a painful face.

Mint: "What's the matter? Don't you think you're a pretty girl?"

Kish growls.

Shana: "Aah Kish, please say it? For me?"

Kish smirks and waves his hand girly in front of him.

Kish: "I'm a pretty girl!"

Everyone burst out in laughter, Kish goes to emo-corner. Pai walks over to Ichigo.

Pai: "Fatty."

Ichigo's head turns red from madness and she chases after Pai.

Tart (blushes): "M-maybe."

Pudding (hugs Tart): "THANKS!!"

Shana: "That was interesting, thanks ComicGhost!!"

Izumi: "I'll read the next one Shana-oneechan. It's from **Xo-The-Kitterfly-Mew-Mew-oX**

**Amazing, Shana! You should totally keep Captain Jack in!**

Kish: I thought you loved Ichigo! Isn't that why you died for her?!  
Ichigo: ARIGATO! *hugs*  
Masaya: -.- Jump into a volcano.  
Ryou + Mint: For your hard work, go to Fiji!  
Pai + Lettuce: Get married! XD  
Pudding and Taru-Taru: Play pirates with Captain Jack!  
Keii + Zakuro: Bake some strawberry cookies for me and Shana!

Also peeps, read and review Shana's stories! She deserves it! =)

That's all I got...

Kitterfly xoxo

Shana: "Thanks Kitterfly! I'll keep him in. YOU HEAR THAT JACK!"

Jack (from some corner in the middle of nowhere): "WHAT???!!!"

Shana: "YOU MAY STAY!!"

Jack: "Thanks, luv."

Kish: "I do… eeh did love her but gave up on her since she chose that Masaya guy. Then Shana was there for me and made me her partner in writing."

Ichigo (sad): "Oh… I'm sorry Kish."

Kish: "You don't have to be sorry. I don't feel bad for it."

Ichigo (smiles): "Okay! Also, you're welcome Kitterfly!"

Masaya runs crazy to a volcano, arms waving above his head. He jumps in the volcano.

Everyone: O.O

Izumi: "That was… fun."

Shana: "Ryou….Minto… Fiji… NOW!"

Ryou and Mint leave to go to their airplane. Lettuce comes in with shaved head and puts a hat on it. Pai kneels in front of her.

Pai: "Dear Lettuce-chan, will you marry me?"

Lettuce: "But what about my head?"

Pai: "I don't care! I-I love you."

Lettuce (cries): "Yes. Yes Pai-san! I want to marry you."

They hug each other tight. Pai walks over to Kish.

Pai: "Kish, would you hold my ring for Lettuce?"

Kish blinks, he hugs Pai.

Kish: "Oh Pai! I knew I would be it!"

Pai: "Kish… please let go of me. Why actually didn't you ask me for your wedding?"

Kish (releases Pai): "That was forced! You asked her."

Pai: "That's true."

Lettuce (walks over to Ichigo): "Ichigo-san, would you please hold my ring?"

Ichigo: "I would love to!"

Shana: "Well then. We are all here together to marry these two lovers. Lettuce, do you take Pai to be your loving man in sickness and in health?"

Lettuce: "I do."

Shana: "Pai, do you take Lettuce to be your loving wife in sickness and in health?"

Pai: "Of course I do."

Shana: "In my function of Author I now declare you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Pai takes Lettuce in her arms and kisses her gentle.

Shana: "Aaaaaaaaahhhwwww cute! On with the next dare -.-" what was it?"

Jack: "The little kids had to PLAY pirates with me. Like I play!"

Tart: "I want a eye patch!"

Pudding: "I want a monkey!"

Jack: "NO MONKEYS! I've… bad experience with monkeys."

Pudding: "But I'm a monkey, na no da."

Jack (pets Pudding): "Don't worry, I won't shoot you. Let's go."

Jack, Pudding and Tart leave.

Keiichero: "Finally, let's bake some cookies Zakuro-san."

Zakuro: "Sure."

Zakuro and Keiichero leave to.

Shana: "Thanks Kitterfly. Next review?"

Izumi: "Me! The next review is from **DarkestPowers**

**This is getting good!**

**Masaya: get in a fight with a wall and let the wall win**

**Pudding: spray everyone with silly string and yell the tree took my banana!**

**Kish: Go to your planet and tell them you're engaged to a human**

**Zakuro: get married to Tart**

**Tart: Kiss pudding while married to Zakuro**

**Good luck :)******

**Love ya all (except Masaya and Ryou"**

Ryou (rolls eyes): "How nice."

Kish: "THAT'S PURE EVIL!"

Shana: "HEY! Nobody is pure evil except from me! Mwrhoehahahaha!!"

Kish: O.O

Masaya (walks to a wall): "What ya looking at? What do you want? Oh do you want to fight?! BRING IT ON WALL!"

Masaya punches the wall and kicks it several times. Shana is getting impatient and snaps her fingers. The wall falls down on Masaya.

Shana: "HAHA! Who's pure evil now?"

Pudding runs in and sprays everyone. She throws the bottle (or whatever) away and runs around.

Pudding: "The tree took my banana! THE TREE TOOK MY BANANA!!"

She runs away. Kish sighs deep and teleports away.

Pai: "How do we know if he really does it? (Shana smirks) You placed a webcam on him, didn't you."

Shana (turns TV on): "What can I say? COME WATCH THE KISH-CAM!!"

Everyone sits down in front of the TV. Kish appears on the TV, he walks on a stage.

Kish: "Everyone! I… I'm engaged to a human."

People there throw tomatoes at him and chase after him. They beat him up badly and the webcam turns black.

Everyone: O.O

Kish teleports in covered in blood and beaten up badly.

Shana: "Oh my."

Pai: "I take care of him."

Shana and Izumi: O.O

Pai: "What?"

Shana: "Nothing. TART come here!"

Tart (appears): "Yes?"

Shana: "Say yes."

Tart: "Yes?"

Shana: "Do you take Zakuro to be your loving wife in sickness and in health? HAH! You already said yes, no changing back."

Tart: "NOT FAIR!"

Zakuro: "I'll never say yes."

Shana: "If you don't say yes right now you hate Keiichero."

Zakuro: "…yes?"

Shana: "Do you take Tart to be your loving wife… I mean man in sickness and in health? HAH! You to already said yes. You may or may not kiss the bride."

Tart: "Never."

Zakuro grabs Tart and kisses him.

Tart: "NOT FAIR!!"

Tart runs away and quickly kisses Pudding. Zakuro walks over to him and slaps him in his face.

Shana: "HAH! In your face!"

Ryou: "Onee-chan, you're so mean today. (hugs Shana) FINALLY!"

Izumi: "Net review is from **stillstanding13.**

**HEY PEOPLES!  
As you know already I'm really random sorry if these are suckish!!  
P.s. To the people doing the dares I feel sorry for you!! Except Kisshu his is something he  
can live with. LOL!!  
Dares:  
Kisshu: You have to be emo for a day and while your at it sing the emo song!!  
Ryou: Have someone random too tie you up to a tree (upside down)  
and have one of your enemies do whatever possible to tick you off! ( whoever that may be ENJOY)  
Masaya: Have someone random dress up as something your afraid of!!( EVERYBODY ENJOY Masaya's Torture!)  
Ichigo: Have someone burn everything that is pink that you own (yes including your mew mew clothes) ( Me: I just want to know if she'll flip out??)  
Pie: Have Taruto burn your technology!! ( Tart ENJOY)  
Truths:  
Tart, Pudding, and Kisshu: List the things you hate and are afraid of  
Ichigo: Why do like pink so much and at the same time be kinda tom boyish?  
Minto: What would do if someone killed Zakuro? (random)**

Kish: "Heheh, nice! You used my name in a word ^^."

Shana: "Sad…"

Kish teleports away and reappears into very dark and black clothes with spikes around his neck.

Kish: "This isn't that bad.

_My life is spiraling downward.  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the  
Blood Red Romance and Suffocate me dry concert.  
It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs  
like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and  
"Rip Apart My Soul" and of course,  
"Stabby Rip Stab Stab".  
And it doesn't help that I couldn't  
get my hair to do that flippy thing either.  
Like that guy from that band can do.  
Some days ugh..._

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if  
you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression,  
most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks,  
and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now  
I'm grounded for a week.  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne  
Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me,  
it's never any fun.  
[ Find more Lyrics on _/bh__ ]  
They say they already have a pussy,  
they don't need another one_

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

My life is just a black abyss,  
you know, it's so dark.  
And it's suffocating me.  
Grabbing hold of me and tightening it's grip,  
tighter than a pair of  
my little sister's jeans...  
which look great on me by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my  
wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting  
dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and  
wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black  
and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap, imitation of goth,  
You can read me "Catcher in the  
Rye", and watch me jack off.  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBox, I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo

My parents just don't get me, you know.  
They think I'm gay just because  
they saw me kiss a guy.  
Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000's.  
Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with  
each other without being gay?  
I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.  
I don't know diary,  
sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me,  
you're my best friend...  
I feel like tacos..."

Shana: "You know, you say I'm evil, but this is pretty mean to."

Everyone else: O.O

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro grab Ryou and tie him upside down on a tree.

Jack: "Now up… is down."

Shana: "Cliché."

Jack: "Sorry, luv. Good luck mate."

Kish stands up staggers and then walks towards Ryou. He sits down in front of him and glares.

Kish (emotionless): "I never liked you."

Kish calls for his dragon swords and stabs Ryou who bleeds to death.

Shana: "See! I'm not the only one who's mean."

Pai and Tart take Masaya and dress him up as a deer. They hold a mirror in front of him.

Masaya: "WHAAAAA!!!! I don't wanna eat trees!!!!"

Masaya runs around screaming while Tart follows him with a mirror. Everyone laughs.

Ichigo: "Haha! That's freakin hilarious! HAHA!"

Mint walks in with a huge pile of pink clothes with on top Ichigo's mew outfit.

Ichigo: "WHAA! What are you going to do?!"

Mint: "Burn them."

Ichigo: "NOOOO!!!"

Mint makes a fire and throws it on the clothes. They slowly burn till there's nothing left. Ichigo cries and runs around kicking everything she sees (except from people) and hits the walls. She rolls over the floor screaming and yelling. Jack walks over to her and puts a bottle of rum in her mouth. She drinks it all and faints.

Shana: "Was that… necessary?"

Jack: "Ai."

Shana: "Okay, then I guess it's fine."

Tart runs in Pai's lab and burns everything he sees. Pai just stands there trying to hold back from killing him. Tart laughs evil.

Pai: O.O

Tart: "That was fun."

Tart sits down next to Pudding and Kish and they start writing.

Tart: "I'm afraid off: spiders, snakes, darkness, computers (they're scary O.O) and old hags."

Ichigo mumbles.

Tart: O.O "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Pudding: "I'm afraid off: sprouts, firework, crocodiles. And that's all."

Kish: "I'm afraid off: hippies, geese and bugs."

Pai rolls over the floor because of his hysterical laughing. Kish blushes light.

Mint: "Since Ichigo is unconscious I'll answer for her. She likes it because… well I guess nobody does know. Why do you like your favorite color? Oh and if someone would kill onee-sama, I would cry and cry and cry again."

Shana: "Very interesting answer. Now if you will excuse me, I'm gone eat strawberry cookies with Kitterfly. Don't forget to review. JA NE!"


	9. Chapter 9: Insane smily

Shana: "We've got some nice reviews again!! Everyone really, really thank you for reviewing!"

Kish: "I've read them, why do I…"

Shana (covers Kish's mouth): "SHUT UP! What's the first rule here?"

Kish: "Don't tell about what's gone happen here."

Izumi: "I'm here as well, again."

Pudding and Tart: "YAYY!!!"

Mint: "Can I have tea already."

Zakuro: "Nope, drink some coffee."

Ichigo: "Hello!!"

Masaya: "TREES!!"

Pai: -.-"

Lettuce: ^.^

Keiichero and Ryou: "Hi."

Jack: "Hello kids."

Shana: "However, I've invited someone!! And I'm not gone tell who it is. It's someone from my other favorite anime."

Ichigo: "Ouran High School Host Club?"

Shana: "Nope."

Kish: "Avatar?"

Shana: O.O "That's mean! You just read the first review."

Kish: "Whatever. The first review is from ** Xo-The-Kitterfly-Mew-Mew-oX**

**Delicious cookies or what, Shana? XD  
Dare time! ^^  
Masaya: Drop dead.  
Kish + Ichigo: The twins said their first word! "Kiterfwy." I'm so proud! TuT  
Ryou + Mint: Flashback of Fiji?  
Pai + Lettuce: A little birdy told me you were going to be parents! No, it wasn't Mint.  
Pudding + Taru-Taru: Can I play Mew Mews with you, pwease?!  
Keii + Zakuro: Me + Shana give our compliments to the chefs! *winks***

**Yeah, I'm in a very happy mood, so I'm being quite nice to the characters! ^^**

**Kitterfly xoxo**

Ryou: "Thanks for being nice -.-"

Shana: "Masaya! Drop dead!"

Masaya falls down dramatically and stays down, dead.

Shana: "Good boy, you don't get a cookie 'cause Kish ate them all."

Kish: "HEY!"

Shana hugs Kish.

Kish: "Yeah, I did it."

Ichigo: "Aahw Kitterfly, that's so sweet! I wonder what their next word will be."

Shana: "Izumi?"

Izumi: "Hai. Dear Kitterfly, related to privacy Ryou and Mint decided to keep it a secret what happened on Fiji. We're really sorry for this. But we CAN say that there might be little birdies soon. Mint you should go buy a pregnancy test."

Mint: O.O

Mint runs off to the store. Pai and Lettuce look at each other.

Pai + Lettuce: "WHAT!!!!!"

Lettuce runs off to the store to.

Pudding: "Sure you can play with us, na no da!"

Kitterfly appears.

Kitterfly: "Hi everyone!"

Kitterfly hugs Kish and Ichigo.

Kitterfly: "Thanks for making me godmother."

Pudding and Tart grab Kitterfly and pull her with them to Kami knows where.

Keiichero + Zakuro: "Thanks for the compliments!"

Shana: "Do you guys already have an idea who I invited?"

Kish: "Well, it's someone from Avatar."

Pai: "No idea."

Zakuro shrugs, Keiichero went off to bake more cake.

Shana: "Geez, you guys are a big help."

Ryou: "What, you mean you don't know who you invited?"

Shana smiles uncomfortable and shrugs.

Izumi: "Yeah well, I will read the next review. It's from **stillstanding13**

**HEY!  
I"M NOT THAT MEAN I WAS JUST TRYING SOMETHING NEW!  
Kisshu: Have Captain Jack roll over you with a barrel of pencils and a four wheeler after the pencils.  
Tart: Have Tart going around kissing everybody! ( HEY THAT MEAN'S BOYS TOO!)  
P.s Kiss Pudding more than anyone else and Kisshu too!!  
Pudding: Have Pudding take medicine that makes everything she see's look like smiley faces!  
( Me: I just really want to know what she would do)  
Masaya: Have Ichigo set his pants on fire when he farts!( RANDOM )  
Ryou: run around screaming "I'm a BANANA!!" in a banana costume  
Zakuro: Have Zakuro put on a shirt that says "I went to the midget convention!"  
And have her running around screaming "I LOVE MIDGETS!" in the shirt!  
Sorry if I hurt anybody! ( Everyone gets hugs from me)**

Kish: "Aahw man."

Jack grabs a barrel of pencils and rolls over Kish. Kish winces. Then Jack grabs a four wheeler and rolls over him again.

Jack: "Bugger, do you have any idea how heavy this is."

Shana: "No and I don't want to know either."

Tart runs around and kisses Zakuro quickly, then Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint, Keiichero, Ryou, Pai and Jack. All of them scrubbed their tongue after it. Tart walks over to Kish who sits up rubbing his head. Tart kisses an unexpecting Kish. They fall down with Tart on top. After a few seconds Tart releases Kish who immediately smashes him on his head.

Kish: "What was that for?!"

Tart: "It was a… never mind. It's just that I like you so much."

Kish: O.O

Kish runs off screaming. Tart walks over to Pudding and kisses her long and gentle.

Tart: "That's better."

Shana hands Pudding some medicines. Pudding takes them in and immediately sees a smiley on every bodies face.

Pudding: "That's funny."

Shana: "I don't know if that's gone last for long."

Zakuro: "Why?"

Shana: "You'll see."

Ichigo: "Masaya fart!"

Masaya sighs and farts, Ichigo burns his pants at the same time. His ass is now on fire and he runs around crazy. He farts again and a ball of fire shots out of his pants.

Mint: O.O

Ryou: "That's just madness."

Shana: "Onii-chan. Here's your banana costume you wore on last Halloween party."

Ryou: "YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL IT!"

Shana: "I didn't!"

Ryou: "You just did!"

Shana: "Just put it on!"

Ryou puts the banana costume on and runs around screaming.

Ryou: "I'm a banana! I'M A BANANA!!"

Masaya farts and now Ryou is on fire. Mint manages to put out the fire, Ryou falls down to the floor.

Pudding: "Baked smiling banana, na no da!"

Pudding runs around screaming and looking at everything. Kish returns.

Kish: "How many hours 'till she's gone crazy and scared."

Shana: "I bet on 20 minutes!"

Kish: "That's even shorter than an hour. I give her half an hour."

Shana: "10 bucks?"

Kish: "You're on it."

Zakuro walks in the room with a shirt on that says: I went to the midget convention.

Zakuro: "I LOVE MIDGETS!! I LOVE MIDGETS!!"

Pai: "THAT'S GREAT! NOW F*CK OFF!!"

Keiichero: O.O

Ryou: "What's with him."

Shana (looks at Masaya who runs by with his ass on fire): "Dunno."

Ryou: "Do you already know who you invited?"

Shana: "No. I know that it's someone from Avatar: The last airbender. It might be one, or maybe more. I really don't know."

Tart (smirks at Shana): "Maybe a new love for you."

Kish (rolls eyes jealously): "Yeah right, like that would ever happen."

Shana: "I don't know. Maybe it's someone who's handsome and cute."

Kish: "Like me."

Shana: "Like yo… HEY!!"

Izumi: "I shall read the next review. It's from **ComicGhost.**

**I'm BACK!  
Zoey/Ichigo: Prank call the Shredder from Ninja Turtles  
Corina/Mint: Run around the mall in your underwear screaming "I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!" while waving your arms around.  
Bridgett/Lettuce and Kiki/Pudding: FIGHT TO THE DEATH!  
Renee/Zakuro: Belch the theme song to "Family Guy".  
All of the Mews: Beat up Jack Sparrow! I hate him anyway.  
Continue Please.**

Ichigo sighs and calls Shredder.

Shredder: "Hello?"

Ichigo: "Hi! Did you order any pizza?"

Shredder: "No."

Ichigo: "YOU SHOULD!"

Ichigo hangs up.

Everyone: O.O

Ichigo: "What?"

Ryou: "That was by far the worst prank call I've ever heard."

Izumi: "It really was."

Ichigo cries and runs off.

Mint: "Cry baby."

Shana: "You better shut your mouth and undress for your dare."

Mint dresses and runs around the mall with her arms waving around.

Mint: "I'M AN IDIOT! I'M AN IDIOT!! I'M AN IDIOT!!!!!!"

People around mall: O.O

Mint returns and dresses herself. Lettuce steps in front of Pudding.

Pudding (smiles insane): "Lettuce-oneechan smile is creepy."

Lettuce: "Sorry for this Pudding-san."

Lettuce and Pudding transform. Lettuce attacks first making Pudding scream. Pudding runs around screaming in fear and attacks Lettuce with full power. This will went on a little longer.

Shana: "I'm so ashamed of myself! I don't know what belch means."

Shana goes to emo-corner.

Zakuro: "I'll do the dare in the next chapter after an explanation of the word Belch."

Lettuce already won the fight and know sits next to Pudding who lies curled in a corner.

Pudding: "To many… to many… TO MANY SMILIES!!"

Kish: "Aahw man! Now I have to pay Shana 10 bucks."

Shana (smiles): "Yay!"

Kish hands Shana 10 bucks. Every mew transforms and they turn to Jack.

Jack: "Do we have to do this?"

Shana (evil laugh): "Yep, I'm really sorry."

Kish (whispers to Shana): "You're lying right?"

Shana (whispers back): "Of course."

The mews do their attacks and beat up Jack. After they finished Jack lays on the floor unconscious, bleeding.

Izumi: "Well, that was it. We're out of reviews for now."

Mint: "Please review more, or you can call and Izumi will listen to all of your stories. Just call 911 and tell them it's a prank call. I'm sure they will get you to us."

Ichigo: "MINTO!"

Shana: "Anyway, please review. Oh and I have a dare for you! Who do you think I have invited in this story? Remember the person is from Avatar: The last airbender. If you don't know this cartoon then I will go: O.O. Please tell me who you think it is. It might be more, but you'll see. Don't forget to give me dares as well ^^. I like that."

Everyone: "JA NE!"


End file.
